O' Son of Mine
by Superherotiger
Summary: What if Kanan took Ezra under his wing when the empire took his parents? What type of father-son bond would they have in this alternate universe? Read to find out in my new fanfiction!
1. The Boy that Changed my Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Star Wars Rebels.**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I watched at the end of the alley, helpless. Imperials raided a small house. Gunfire and screams could be heard as the moonlight shone on the streets. I stood there numb. There was nothing I could do. Finally it went silent. I stepped into the shadows as storm troopers escorted a tan, blue haired male and a female out of the house. They were both crying but obedient. I sighed and was about to walk back to my hotel room on Lothal when I heard a faint high pitched echo come from the house. I shrugged it off and kept walking.

For the next few days, the echoing got louder and more desperate every time I walked by the house. On the fourth day, I couldn't handle it anymore and decided to check it out. I went inside to see a cold, empty living room. I went and searched the other rooms but I didn't see anything important. I went back into the common room and sat on the lounge. Suddenly I heard the echoes again. I closed my eyes and concentrated. The echoing disappeared and was replaced by faint sobbing. I opened my eyes and looked at the table in front of me. I lifted it and put it to the side, revealing a hole with a ladder.

I proceeded down the tunnel to see a dark room full of different gadgets and machines. I heard it again and followed the sound. In one of the corners of the room lay a little blue haired boy, crying into a little loth-cat toy. I bent down and the child backed himself into the corner and started to sob. I calmly said "its okay, its okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help." The child calmed down a little and rubbed his eyes. He looked so tired and weak. I came closer and he stiffened. I sighed and looked at his stomach where his rib cage could be seen. "Want to come with me kid? I can get you some food." The child hesitated at first but then nodded.

I stood up and picked him up gently. His eyes were red from crying and I cradled him in my arms. He still held on tightly to his toy as I climbed up the ladder and left the house. I started to walk back to my hotel room and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Usually if this happened I would try to find someone who would look after him but there was something special about this child… I just couldn't tell what. When we made it to the hotel I looked to see he was fast asleep in my arms. I went up the stairs towards my room and then laid him on my bed. I looked at him peacefully sleeping, blue hair messy and covering his face. I pulled the blankets over him and took one last look at him tan little face.

It was that moment that I knew I had to look after this boy. Something about him was special and I was determined to help him grow into something amazing. The last thing I wanted was for him to be taken away by the Empire too or become a street rat like the many on Lothal. I stroked his head gently and said "Sleep. Tomorrow is a new day…"

* * *

 **Hey everyone! This is a short sneak peak of my new fanfic "O' Son of Mine". I hope you liked it and are excited for the future chapters! May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	2. The Unknown Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from star wars rebels.**

 **Hey guys! This fanfic has really gone well! I only posted it yesterday and there's already 15 followers! Here are my answers/reactions to your reviews!**

 **Candyland7sis- glad you like it! :D**

 **Valkyrie-Sythe- I don't get it.**

 **Pentopapergal18- I hope you like this chapter then! J**

 **A M3mb3r123- May the force be with you too!**

 **Louisemcmullan- (*Laughs nervously*) Yeah… glad you like it…**

 **Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

I awoke to the smell of hot delicious porridge. My eyes slowly adjusted and I stood up and followed the sweet scent until I was at the doorway of the kitchen. Sitting at a table was a man with a bowl of fresh breakfast in one hand and a data pad in the other. I just watched for a moment until my stomach let out a loud protest. The man looked a little startled and turned his head towards me. He smiled warmly and said "Hey kid, you're awake…so… want some food?" I nodded but stayed still. I was still cautious about this stranger but edged forward as he walked over towards the kitchen bench.

When his back was turned, I went over to the table and climbed up the chair. I looked at the amazing fresh bowl of steaming breakfast and started to eat it. It got all over may face and hands as I polished off the bowl. It tasted like pure gold as it landed in my stomach and I let out a sigh of relief. The man turned around with another bowl in his hand and gasped. I turned my head and when he saw my porridge covered face he let out a small chuckle. He put the bowl on the bench and walked over to me. He put his hands under my arms and lifted me out of the seat. At first I was a little resistant but I eventually smiled back.

The man walked us over to the bench and sat me on it. "Now what am I going to do with you?" he said as he wet a cloth and proceeded to clean my face. Once he had finished, he put the bowl of porridge in my lap and I continued with my long awaited breakfast. "So, what's your name?" he asked as he grabbed a cup of coffee and leaned against the bench. I swallowed a spoonful of porridge and replied "…Ezra."

He nodded. "I'm Kanan."

I nodded and continued to eat. I broke the silence by asking a long awaited question. "W-where are my Mummy and Daddy?"

Kanan's eye's widened and he said nervously "I don't know…"

I put the bowl down and looked at the floor. "When are they coming back?"

The stranger put his coffee down and stood in front of me. He put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up into his shining green eyes. "I don't know when but…" he took a deep breath and stared into my big blue eyes. He finally finished by saying sadly "…they told me to take care of you until they came back…" I smiled. They were still out there! I stood up on the counter and wrapped my arms around Kanan's neck. "Thank you sir. I hope they come back soon."

He sighed and returned the hug. "Yeah…" he said in a painful voice. It confused me but I just shrugged it off. Even though he was a complete stranger, a wave of love and warmth washed over me as I indulged in his embrace. We released from the hug when we heard a beep coming from the clock. Kanan sighed and said "I have to go to work. But I can't leave you here… wanna come with me kid?" I nodded and jumped off the bench. I tried to walk but my legs buckled and I fell. I had forgotten that I was extremely weak after not eating for four days. Kanan picked me up and realised I was too weak to walk so instead carried me out of the room and down the stairs.

Once we got to the street, he bent down and said "Want a ride?" I smiled and jumped onto his back and sat on his shoulders. We set off and it was great to see the world from up here. People seemed small and I seemed so big! "So how old are you?" he asked.

"Six, turning 7 in a month," I replied.

He nodded and kept walking. We finally made it to a large, grey building and we went inside. "Hey Courtney," Kanan said as he walked towards a red haired girl sitting at a desk. "Hey Kanan. Who's this?" she said, looking at me. Kanan pulled me off his shoulders and sat me on the table. "This is Ezra. I need you to keep an eye on him while I work if that's okay." The girl called Courtney smiled and said "Sure!" Kanan nodded and walked to a large clearing where lots of crates were. I looked back at the red hair, blue eyed woman and she said caringly "I'm Courtney. How are you?" I smiled back politely and said "I'm Ezra. Where's Kanan going?"

"He's just doing some work. He'll be back soon. So, how did you meet Kanan?" she asked.

I rubbed the back of my head. "I… don't really remember. I just woke up and he gave me breakfast and said my mummy and daddy were away and they told him to look after me… now I'm here." Courtney smiled and turned to the computer on the other side of the desk. As nice as this lady was, I was curious to see what Kanan was up to, so when she wasn't looking, I jumped off the desk and headed in his direction.

Kanan's POV

I stood there with a data pad in one hand, watching working droids load up crates of supplies into an aircraft. "What do ya think you're doing Kanan?!" said a familiar voice. I groaned. He was the last thing I needed right now. I turned around and said "My job Hank. You should go do yours." Hank and I had always had disagreements and we pretty much hated each other. The large reptile trandoshan walked up to me and said with a cold voice "These crates are supposed to be coming with me!" I looked him dead in the eye and showed him the data pad. "These notes say otherwise," I said in an angry voice. He took the pad from my hand and broke it in two. I chuckled "It's coming out of your pay not mine." The reptile hissed at me and I just turned my back to him and gave him the finger. Wrong move.

Hank tackled me to the ground and flipped me over so he could punch my stomach. I clenched my jaw and punched his face. He hissed again and wrapped his hands around my throat, preventing precious oxygen from accessing my lungs. "I'm s…sick of you" he hissed. My vision became blurry as I struggled to breathe. The corners of my vision were starting to fade until suddenly sweet air filled my lungs. I coughed and gasped and it took me a second to realise what had happened until I saw Hank charging at Ezra who was throwing rocks at him. "No!" I screamed.

Hank got to Ezra and lifted his weak body into the air by his neck. Ezra started to gasp for air and claw at Hank's scaly hands. I tried to stand up but I was still recovering from the attack. I watched in horror as the little boy started to go limp in Hank's grasp. Suddenly, Ezra's eyes widened and he thrust his arms towards Hank, flinging him into a wall of crates. Ezra collapsed on his knees, looking at his hands in confusion. He hadn't made contact with the beast but still managed to send him flying through the air. There was only one explanation.

I ran to his side and turned around when Hank groaned and said coldly "I'm gonna kill you kid!" I stepped in front of the fearful child and said "You'll have to get through me first you scum!" The monster roared and charged at me. I quickly pulled out my gun and shot him in the shoulder, making him skid to a stop and growl in pain. Anger boiled in his eyes but before anyone could react, a deep voice said "What's going on here!?" I turned my attention to my boss who looked extremely mad. "He shot me!" Hank protested.

"He was going to kill me and strangle this kid!" I replied, keeping Ezra safely behind me.

My boss looked at Ezra and me, then at Hank. "Hank, you went too far this time. Get out of here now! I don't ever want to see your face here again!" yelled my boss. Hank first looked shocked, but then punched a wall and yelled at me "I'm gonna slaughter both of you one day! I'll make sure he dies first though!" he pointed at Ezra who hid behind my legs. Hank stormed out of the building and I knelt down to inspect the boy. He had red marks around his neck but besides that, he was perfectly fine.

"Kanan," said my boss, a bit calmer now.

I turned my head towards him and said "I'm sorry about all of that…"

"No, I'm sorry," he cut me off. "I know you were just trying to protect the kid but was shooting him really necessary? Anyways, I want you to finish your shift and leave. I'll send you your last pay by the end of this week." I knew what he meant and I just nodded. No point arguing about it. I was fired and that's that.

After I did my last shift I took Ezra back to the apartment. He sat at the table and looked down. "I'm sorry I got you fired."

I walked over to him. "It's not your fault…besides, I hated that job anyways," I smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Ezra smiled but it was shortly lived. In a more serious tone I said "Thank you. You saved my life back there." He looked up with his big blue eyes and gave me a small smile. "I…I don't know what happened." I knew he was talking about and said "Ezra, you have a special power that not many people have. You have to be careful with it because it can be dangerous but I will teach you how to master it. How does that sound?" He gave me a huge smile and said "Yeah!" I admired his enthusiasm and I ruffled his blue hair. He laughed and I went and made him some dinner. Once I handed him the plate he said quietly under his breathe "Thanks Daddy."

At first I didn't know how to react but I don't think he realised I heard so I let it slide. For some reason it felt… nice and natural when he said it. I had no idea why. When I played through the events of the day before I went to sleep I remembered what Hank said: _"_ _I'm going to slaughter both of you one day! I'll make sure he dies first!"_ I felt an urge to protect Ezra wash over me. I opened my eyes to see him sound asleep, hugging his little loth-cat toy. I didn't know whether it was a coincidence or fate but it was now my duty to care, protect and love this little boy. If I didn't, who else would?

* * *

 **So here is another chapter. You all really wanted it so I thought I would make it worth wild because I'm actually going on a camp for 5 days and won't be posting anything new in that time. I hope this chapter can satisfy you until then! May the force be with you, always!**

 **P.s What do you guys think of the picture for O' Son of Mine? I made it myself and it took me hours to get it right. I hope it's good and that you all enjoyed this chapter! Till next time!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	3. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Star Wars Rebels.**

 **Here is the Q/A or reactions part of the fanfiction:**

 **Force sensitive** and **PentoPaperGal18: I'm glad you like it and that the picture is good! :D**

 **Buruplays2** and **ezrafromstarwarsrebelsisdabest: Thanks for the awesome reviews! It made my day.**

 **Louisemcmullan: Thanks! I'm glad you like the picture! To answer your question, he is staying at a hotel. Sorry if I confused you all a bit.**

 **ABC123: :D that makes me so happy!**

 **Charm1355: I'm glad you love it!**

 **TimeWarp: I'm still thinking about it. I'm not completely sure if I will have everyone in it but if I do I still want the story to be based around Kanan and Ezra.**

 **Guest: Thanks! I had an awesome time at camp and in any spare time I thought about what to write in the story next! I'm also glad the picture is good as well!**

 **ImThatFangirl: Then I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! :D**

 **Go ahead and ask me things in the reviews! I love to read them and hear your feedback! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I was lying down, looking up at the roof. I was stuck in deep thought. It had been 10 days since I rescued the blue haired boy I had grown so fond of. His condition was improving but I was starting to run out of credits. I needed a plan so that both of us could survive.

My thoughts were interrupted by Ezra who let out a loud, painful cough. I sat up and looked at the boy curled in the bed. He was sweating intensely and holding his stomach. I pulled the sheets off of him and he groaned. "Ezra? You okay?" I asked with a concerned tone. His eyes opened slightly and looked up at me. His eyes suddenly widened and he vomited. I picked him up and ran to the kitchen. He kept coughing and vomiting as he bent over the sink. I patted his back. I didn't know what else I could do! I have never had any experience with sick children before.

"Mummy!" the child cried. "I want… Mum!"

I tried to pull his hair away from his face. "It's okay, It's okay! Um…maybe if I…oh I don't know…" I stuttered.

Something clicked in my mind and I said "Just give me a second, I'll be right back." I ran into my room and rummaged through my drawers. I finally found a piece of paper and unclipped my com link. "I hope this works," I said as I input the numbers on the paper into the com link. I finished and waited silently.

…

Nothing.

….

Still nothing.

…

"Come on…" I said, getting frustrated.

…."Hello? Who is this?" said a voice over the com link.

"Hera!" I exclaimed.

"Kanan? What are you doing? Do you know how early it is?" said Hera in an exhausted voice.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry but I really need you to come to my hotel room. I really, _really_ need your help!" I said, trying to make it as quick as possible.

Hera yawned over the com link and replied "I'm on my way."

"Thank you so much!" I said as I ended the call and ran back to the kitchen. When I entered, Ezra was sitting in the sink crying and coughing, his own mucus covering his clothes. I ran to his side and said "Ezra it's okay, I've called for help." He didn't look up, he just sat there, looking at his dirty clothing. "Ezra?" I said, getting worried. I pulled him out of the sink and sat him on the edge of the bench. He still didn't raise his head but instead let out a long, painful groan. I put my hand under his head and lifted it up by his chin so he was looking at me. He was pale and his normally beaming blue eyes were empty and cold. "You okay?" I asked. He shook his head.

"What is it?" I asked.

When he talked his voice was hoarse and croaky, "I…I had a nightmare… I want mummy and daddy!" He started to cry again and he held his head in his hands. I sighed. It was painful to lie to him all the time about his parents. I knew I would have to tell him at some point but right now he was so vulnerable and afraid, this was the last thing he needed right now. I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. "I know kid… I know…"

* * *

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but we split apart when I heard a knock at the door. I ran to the front door and opened it, revealing a sleepy but concerned twi'lek. "What's the emergency… and why are you covered in vomit?" she asked. I looked at my clothes, only just realising Ezra's mucus had stained my grey night shirt. I just rolled my eyes and said "Come." She followed me to the kitchen and saw Ezra. Her motherly personality took control as she ran to his side and gasped. Ezra looked up and responded by coughing loudly. She picked him up and cradled the boy in her arms. "What's wrong with him?" Hera asked, eyes fixed on Ezra.

"I don't know. I was hoping maybe you'd know what to do," I replied.

I walked over to beside her and looked at him. His eye lids were droopy and he weakly lifted one of his hands and placed it on Hera's cheek. "M-Mummy?" he said in a quiet voice. I was surprised to hear this but Hera just smiled and said "Shh… get some rest." Ezra let out one last cough and nodded, closing his eyes and sleeping. After a few minutes, Hera finally said "Care to fill me in on the situation?" I sighed and leaned against the bench. "This is Ezra and I woke up to find him vomiting and coughing. I didn't know what to do so I just called you. Thankfully you were on Lothal at the time." Hera raised an eyebrow. I obviously didn't give her the answer she was looking for. "What?" I asked.

"Plan to tell me who this boy is?" she replied.

I folded my arms and said "I did. His name is Ezra."

She rolled her eyes. "Then tell me, how did the lone wolf Kanan get involved with a sick orphan child?"

I groaned. It was way too early in the morning for this. "I found him after his home got raided and now I'm looking after him. Simple," I said confidently, hoping she would drop the subject. She didn't.

"So you adopted him?" Hera asked.

"No!" I quickly stated. "I'm just…um…looking after him…. Until his parents come back!" I said, immediately regretting saying the last part.

"So he _does_ have parents?"

"Uh…" I walked over to in front of Hera and gently placed my hands over Ezra's ears so he couldn't hear what I said next. "His parents were taken during the raid so I'm looking after him now. He doesn't know yet." Hera nodded. No more information was needed. I removed my hands from Ezra's ears and went and sat down at the table. It was silent for a moment until I said "He's force sensitive you know." Hera was the only person who knew about my past. She nodded and sat down beside me. "Is that why you took him in?" she asked carefully. I sighed and I looked down at the boy she was cradling in her arms. With one hand, I gently started to comb my fingers through his blue hair. "Maybe…" I finally responded. Hera asked cautiously "I know it's none of my business but… do you plan to teach him like, _master and apprentice_ or maybe…. I don't know…" She stopped and tried to pretend she didn't say anything.

"Or maybe what?" I asked, partly curious.

"You know… or maybe more like a… _father son_ thing," she finally finished.

I flinched a little. I didn't know how to respond. It was kind of like when Ezra called me Dad… I just didn't know what to say. I retracted my hand from Ezra's head and looked down. "I don't know yet… That's one of the last things on my mind." I lied. I was always thinking about how I should approach the boy. Wise, or _caring_? Teacher, or _Father_? Student, or… _son_? Hera obviously saw my mental conflict and just waited for me to respond. After a moment of thinking, I stuttered "W-what do _you_ think I should do?" Hera looked surprised and said nervously "I don't know… it's really up to Ezra… It just depends on how he sees you… mentor or… um… you know…" I nodded. It was obvious it wasn't my decision. Even if I wanted a father son bond with the boy it would be up to him to decide whether _he_ wanted that bond. Half of my said _'_ _He would be a perfect son…'_ while the other half said _'_ _Am I even prepared for that… would I be good enough…for_ _ **him**_ _?'_

As if sensing my thoughts, Ezra's sleeping body shifted uncomfortably and he said desperately "Daddy!" His arms were outstretched at me and my eyes widened. Hera looked at me and smiled, gently placing the boy in my arms. I tried to hold him like she did and Ezra buried his face into my chest. He mumbled something just before he went silent, something that I wish I could hear again and again. "I love you daddy…" Once again I didn't know what to say. I bent down and whispered into his ear _"_ _I love you too…"_

Hera stood up and said "Well, I don't think you need me anymore. I'll just head off…"

But I cut her off "Wait, what about Ezra and the coughing and vomiting?"

She placed an arm on my shoulder and said reassuringly "Don't worry, it's probably just a stomach bug. Easy to treat. You can probably find a medicine that will cure it in a few days." She turned around and headed for the door but stopped. "I was going to give you an offer but I guess you have your hands full at the moment…"

"What is it?" I asked.

She turned around and said "I know you don't like the Empire, neither do I… I was going to ask if you wanted to help me rebel against them. The Ghost has just been completely fixed and I have a few spare cabins that need filling….but I guess you got to put Ezra first."

It took me a second to process it and I replied "Two people can't make a difference Hera."

She gave me a confident smile and said "But 2 become 3, and 3 become 10, and 10 become 100 and so on. The galaxy won't change unless you encourage others to change it."

I stood up and looked at the sleeping boy in my arms. He never deserved any of this to happen to him. He didn't deserve to have his parents taken off of him. But one thing is for sure, he does deserve vengeance. He does deserve the truth and he does deserve a family. And that family, is me. When I looked up, Hera was gone. I walked after her and caught up with her. I put my hand on her shoulder and said "We're in." She smiled and said "I knew you'd say that."

* * *

 **What is up guys! I just got back from camp yesterday and I had an amazing time. I look on my email and it's just packed with notifications so I thought it was only fair to give you a new chapter ASAP! What do you think of putting Hera into the mix? I thought about it long and hard and knew it was best for the story line. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	4. The Moment I'll Never Forget

**Hey guys! I really wanted to write this chapter. I know it's short but I hope you like it!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions!**

 **ElsaSkywalker- I'm glad you liked it! The original trilogy is my favourite set of movies!**

 **Notrandomatall- Yes, but the crew with turn out differently at the end… I already have that part planned! :D**

 **Guest** and **ToryBridger- :D *Smiles back***

 **Louisemcmullan- Glad I could satisfy you then! We shall see how it turns out… it will be interesting.**

 **Ezrafromstarwarsrebelsisdabest- I plan for them to be. Glad you like the story!**

 **A M3mb3r123- I like Hera too. She is my third favourite character right after Ezra and Kanan! :D**

 **Astrid200213- Glad you like it!**

 **PentoPaperGal18- :D You're review made my day! As did all the others!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I sat on the edge of my new bed. In my palms I held my two most important possessions: my lightsaber and holocron. I sighed. Hera had given me some time to settle into my cabin. It was night time and I had managed to get some medicine for Ezra with the last of my credits. While Hera checked to see if the boy had any serious illness, I sat here in my room, thinking.

I placed the objects in my hand into the secret compartment in the bed and closed it. _What am I getting myself into?_ I asked myself. Usually I would have taken up Hera's offer willingly but now I was wondering about Ezra. The last thing I would want was for him to get hurt or worse, killed. It was a huge risk…

The door whooshed open. "Hey. How are you?" Hera asked sweetly.

"Fine. Ezra?" I asked.

Ezra bolted around the corner and jumped on me, wrapping his arms around my neck. Hera giggled. "He's fine."

I pulled the small boy back so I could see his face. "You're looking better already."

He laughed and said "Yeah, but the medicine tastes gross!"

I smiled. Hera walked forward and asked "So where is he sleeping?"

I thought about it for a second. For the time the orphan was with me I would sleep on the lounge just across from the bed. I looked at the energetic, tan faced boy who was sitting in front of me. "What do you think kid?" I asked.

He looked at me, then at the door, then back to me. "I wanna stay with you," he said. I saw Hera smile in the corner of my eye and I replied "Okay. Want the top bunk or bottom?"

Ezra gave me a charming smile and said "What one do you want?"

I rolled my eyes. "I asked you first."

"Okay then…. I want top" he finally decided. I stood up, carrying him with me. "Good, cause it's bed time," I said as I sat him on the top bunk. He lay down and I pulled the blankets over him. "Are you going to sleep too?" he asked, blue eyes shining like stars. "No, but I will soon. I might just get a drink quickly," I said as I stepped back. The child nodded and then said "Hera! I need to tell you something." I raised an eyebrow at Hera who just rolled her eyes and walked up to the bunks. "What is it hun?" she asked. Ezra leant close to her ear and whispered something. They then whispered back and forth until the boy finally smiled and nodded.

Hera turned around and walked for the door and followed her. "What'd he say?" I asked when we were in the hall. "You'll find out," she said as she kept walking. After we got a drink and talked for a bit, I went back to the cabin. I looked at Ezra, sleeping peacefully. I walked to the edge of the bed and stroked his head. I still couldn't explain why I liked him so much. _Maybe it was just meant to be._

I quickly got dressed into a set of night clothes and hopped into bed. I pulled the covers up to my chest, leaving my arms out of the sheets. I sighed. _I made the right choice…_

* * *

Hera's POV

* * *

It was just after midnight and I couldn't help but get up. What Ezra had whispered to me played in my mind as I walked out of my cabin.

 _"_ _I want to lie with da…I mean…Kanan," Ezra whispered quietly into my ear._

 _"_ _Why don't you say that then?" I asked._

 _"_ _What if he doesn't want me to?" he whispered nervously._

 _I thought for a second. "Why don't you pretend your asleep and when he falls asleep, just hop down and lie next to him? Then he can't say no." Ezra smiled at this and nodded. I headed for the door and smiled. He was so cute…_

I stood in front of the cabin Ezra and Kanan were sleeping in. I pressed a few buttons on the control panel, making the door slide open just enough for me to see in. What I saw made me smile. Ezra was lying on top of Kanan's chest, snuggled under the sheets. Kanan was still sleeping but had a hand on top of Ezra's back. They were so perfect for each other. I could see that Kanan wanted a relationship more than a 'master apprentice bond' with the boy. I could see that Ezra _needed_ a relationship more than a 'teacher student bond' with the man. They both had the same feelings yet were too afraid to express them. That's why this moment was so perfect. A moment where both unknowingly embraced each other's love. A moment I would remember forever…

* * *

 **Hey guys! I know it's short but I thought it would be a good idea to do a cute Kanan x Ezra chapter. I hope it was good and that you enjoyed it. Hopefully it will keep you entertained until the next time I update with a hopefully longer chapter. May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	5. I Should Have Told Him

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! First off though, Q/A's and reactions:**

 **Ezrafromstarwarsrebelsisdabest- You just made my day! :D Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Notrandomatall- Don't worry, I won't tell anyone :D**

 **Louisemcmullan- I have a plan in motion and I think you'll all like it! Just hang in there!**

 **Buruplays2- Thank you for reviewing and for the lovely comments! :D**

 **Tory Bridger- That's why I'm here! ;D**

 **ElsaSkywalker- :D Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **A M3mb3r123- I agree! :D**

 **Guest- Glad you liked it! :D**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Hera's POV

* * *

It was the next morning and I was sitting in the common room, just thinking to myself. The door slid open and there stood a surprised looking jedi. I raised an eyebrow and asked "Everything alright?" Kanan looked over at me and then walked over and sat down. He fiddled with his hands and then asked me "Did you know about Ezra?"

"What about him?" I said curiously.

"That he came and slept on my bed last night," he said, his shoulders tensing a little.

I put my hand on his and said "What's wrong with that?"

He sighed. "Nothing."

I pulled my hand away and said "He almost called you Dad you know?"

He didn't look surprised. He actually let a small grin pull at his lips. "Wouldn't be the first time."

I smiled but then asked nervously "Were you…upset that he came to lie with you?"

He frowned. "No. It's just…see I told him…he thinks…" He groaned and just said simply "It's difficult to explain."

I think I knew what he was _trying_ to say. "You want to look at him as a son but you're worried he won't look at you like a father?" I asked.

Kanan suddenly tensed and said nervously "W-what makes you think that?"

I let out a small laugh. "You're so awkward. I know that's how you feel."

"So what?" he said defensively. "It's not up to what _I_ want, is it!"

I was taken back by his sudden outburst. He sighed and said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice…"

"Kanan seriously," I cut him off. "If you want that bond, encourage it! You might be surprised."

He stood up and said "We'll see." And with that he left and headed for the cockpit. If only he realised…

* * *

 **Five years later…**

Kanan's POV

* * *

I sat in a meditation position in my room. I opened my eye just a crack so I could see my padawan sitting peacefully in front of me, meditating. Memories of when I first met the boy played in my mind. It was hard to believe that the 12 year old boy in front of me was the same child I had saved 5 years ago. He'd grown so big and strong…so powerful. Another memory hit my mind. A conversation I had with Hera when I first decided to join her.

 _"_ _Kanan seriously. If you want that bond, encourage it! You might be surprised," Hera said._

 _"_ _We'll see," I said as I left the room._

Well I did see. I looked back at it now and wished I had taken her advice. I didn't show the child fatherly love, worried it would get rejected. Now I paid the price. Ezra started to stop acting like a son to me. There were no more accidental 'Daddy!' There were no more midnight visits… There were no more "I love you". Now there was only 'Yes Master,' and 'Hey Kanan! What's up?'

I sighed and stood up. Ezra opened his eyes and looked up. "Something wrong master?" he asked.

"No. Training's dismissed," I said as I turned away.

I heard Ezra get up and leave the room. When the door closed, I sat on my bed. In the last 2 years, Ezra began to talk about his parents a lot. I hadn't told him yet. He strongly believed his parents were still out there. I held my head in my hands. _Why didn't I just tell him the truth? Why didn't I act like a father to him?_ I had planted a seed of hope in him, little did I know it would grow and strangle the hope of a 'father son' bond with me. I had brought this upon myself. Part of me still longed for that bond. There was only one way to get past the barrier between us. The truth.

Before I could finish my thoughts, the door slid open. The green twi'lek I'd grown to know and love walked in. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," she said as she came and sat beside me. "Something wrong?"

I didn't respond. _Should I tell her? She probably knew anyway. She always knew._

When she realised my silence she said "Is this about Ezra?"

"I stuffed up Hera." I bowed my head. "I should have taken your advice."

She put a hand on my knee and said "It's not your fault… maybe there's still a chance?"

I looked up. "I need to tell him soon. I don't think I can keep the truth about his parents away from him any longer."

She gave me a small smile. "Good. It's for the best. But first I need your help with a supply run. I've asked Ezra to come along too while Sabine, Zeb and Chop look after the ship. You good with that?" I nodded. We both stood up when suddenly my vision went blurry and I felt extremely weak. A voice I hadn't heard in a long time played in my mind.

 _I'm gonna slaughter both of you one day!_

My blood went cold and I fell to my knees. My vision started to clear and I looked up into Hera's worried eyes. "Are you okay?!" she asked. I nodded. That's all I could do. I slowly stood up and regained my balance. I had a bad feeling about this…

* * *

 **Hey guys! I know what you're thinking: "You just skipped 5 years of his life!" to which I respond "I know right! You must be very perceptive to see the giant '5 years later' I added." Just kidding. My real answer to that is I didn't have many ideas for filler. I like to get to the juicy parts. If you guys REALLY like this story, I will make another story based on the events in those 5 years but you need to give me ideas! If you have a good idea, write it in the reviews and I'll consider them. Also, this story will only have 3-4 more chapters but I think they are chapters you're going to love! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, may the force be with you!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	6. I Almost Lost Him

**I know it was only yesterday that I posted my chapter but I think you will _really_ love this one!**

 **Q/A's and reactions:**

 **Ezrafromstarwarsrebelsisdabest- I love your enthusiasm! I have a feeling you'll like this chapter!**

 **TheUltimateAngela- Enjoy the chapter and thanks for reviewing! :D**

 **Buruplays2- I'm glad you liked the time warp :D I know right! SEASON 2 BRING IT ON! I'm so excited!**

 **Raymond868- Wait no longer my friend!**

 **ElsaSkywalker- I agree. *Yells at Kanan* "You should have taken the chance Kanan!" I think you'll like this chapter ;D**

 **CresantShooter123- You're going to be even more eager by the end of this chapter! At least I hope so! :P Enjoy!**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I sat on my bed, gingerly massaging my arms. It all happened so quickly. _How could I have let it happen?!_ The supplies, Hank, Ezra… poor Ezra. I tried to play through the event that happened a few hours ago in my mind…

* * *

We were just walking through the streets of Lothal. Hera and I had gotten all the supplies needed and we were now heading back to the ghost. Then it all went wrong. I suddenly heard a scream from the boy I loved. I turned around to see him being dragged away by an unfamiliar trandoshan. Before I even had time to react, I heard Hera yell as she too was dragged away. I ran after them and we ran into a dark side alley. I looked further to see Hank standing at the dead end with two friends of his holding Hera and Ezra in their grasp. Suddenly I felt hard, scaly hands wrap around my arms and force me closer to them. I struggled and kicked, trying to get out of the monster's grip. Nothing was working so I saved my energy and waited.

Hank laughed and said coldly "We meet again, you pest."

He walked over and punched me in the stomach, forcing me to fall to my knees. "What do you want you filth?!" I spat.

He stepped back towards Hera and Ezra. "At first I wondered whether I would bother to come back for you. But I'm Hank and I _never_ go against my word."

He turned towards Ezra and said "You've certainly grown a lot over the past 5 years."

He moved a claw towards his face and I tried to break out of the grasp holding me back. New energy filled my body as I tried to get to Ezra. Hank laughed. "So, I see you've been busy over these years." He looked at Hera and hissed. An urge to protect flooded my system as I struggled even harder. "Maybe I'll kill both of them, just for the fun of it."

"No!" I screamed. "Leave them alone! Do anything to _me,_ just don't hurt them!"

He turned back to Ezra and wrapped a hand around his neck, lifting him into the air. Ezra was clawing at his hands, gasping for air. "No!" I yelled. Hank pulled out a knife and held it up to the boy's chest. His grip on Ezra's neck loosened as he then slid the knife against his chest, creating a deep, bleeding wound. Ezra screamed and tried to hit Hank. Instead, the beast cut another line, this time horizontal, going from the middle of the first cut outwards. Ezra was screaming and crying as I tried to wriggle out of my holder's hands. I could see Hera in the corner of my eye, sobbing and trying to get to the boy.

"This is so you remember me in the afterlife," Hank hissed as he cut another line, creating an 'H' shape in Ezra's torso. The wound was bleeding intensely, staining his grey shirt. Tears stung my eyes and suddenly something took over me. My vision cleared and using the force, I pushed away the guard holding me back. I ran up to him and punched him in the face, making him fall to the ground unconscious. I then turned and looked at Hank, rage in my eyes. I grasped the knife out of his hand with the fore and flung it at the reptile holding Hera. It hit him right in the forehead, making him stumble backwards, collapse and then finally, go limp.

"You're next!" I yelled as I pushed my hands towards Hank and his companion, making them crash into the wall of the dead end. I ran with incredible speed and kicked Hank's friend from under the chin, rewarded with a satisfying crack. Then I used the force and held Hank against the wall. I pulled out my gun and aimed it at his chest. " _Nobody_ , messes with _my_ family! Now you'll pay the price." I pulled the trigger. I released my grip with the force and Hank gasped and went limp on the ground.

I put my gun away as the adrenaline escaped my veins. My rage was drowned out by worry as I turned to Hera and Ezra. Hera had Ezra embraced in a hug as the boy cried onto her shoulder. I ran over and bent down. Hera glanced at me with sadness. I pulled the boy out of Hera's embrace and picked him up, cradling him just the way I did 5 years ago. He burrowed his face into my chest as Hera stood up and we headed for the Ghost…

* * *

I sighed. Everything had happened so quickly. _I could have lost Ezra today._ The thought of losing him made my insides churn. I loved him. Maybe too much. I loved his smile. His enthusiastic tone. His electric blue eyes…I loved everything about him! This one was _way_ too close. I stood up. I wasn't going to leave it like this. I needed to tell him _now!_ I exited my cabin and headed for where Ezra was, which I assumed was his room. I would confess everything. His parents. My urge to love him like a son. Everything! I walked up to his door and knocked. "Enter," said the voice I knew so well. With that, the door opened and I stared into those electric blue eyes. "Yes?" he asked. I stepped inside and closed the door…

* * *

 **And that's where I'm going to end the chapter! Now it gets interesting! What do you think will happen? What did you think of this chapter? What do you think of the story in general!? Creative criticism is helpful! Write what you think about it in the reviews! Now I really wanted to get this chapter out. I will space the time out between this and the next chapter because I love to keep you all in suspense! Sadly, this story will be coming to an end soon BUT I plan to make another story based either on the events in the 5 years we skipped or the events after this story. I'll let you guys decide when I finish. Anyways, may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

 **P.s One month until star wars rebels season 2! WOOO!**


	7. Father and Son

**Have you been excited for this chapter? I have!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ezrafromstarwarsrebelsisdabest- I think Kanan beat you too it! Don't worry my friend, sugar hypes are totally cool with me! :D**

 **Raymond868- I know, it was an awesome trailer right?! So excited!**

 **A M3mber123- I could never keep you guys in suspense for _too_ long. That'd just be mean. :D**

 **Buruplays2- Yes, the truth will finally be revealed in this chapter! The feels are on their way! I have a feeling Ahsoka will die. Like, darth vader vs Ahsoka. You know it's gonna happen and you know what the result will be.**

 **ArronGenerator Rex- Here's your new chapter! :D**

 **Valkyrie Sythe- I'm glad you like it! :D**

 **Louisemcmullan- I can't wait for your responses so please, tell me what you think! :D**

 **ElsaSkywalker- All your questions shall be revealed in this chapter! ;D Then I'll just give you more questions to think about!**

 **Guest- I can't wait for siege of lothal! SO EXCITED!**

 **Hermit Crab- Don't worry! Wait no longer! By the way, I like your idea. I think I might add it into the next story! :D**

 **Guest- Do you mean the story is bad or it's just bad that Kanan is using the dark side? o.O**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I closed the door and looked at the boy sitting on the edge of the bottom bunk bed. I could see him tense slightly. "Is something wrong?" he asked, shifting nervously. "No…How's your chest?" I asked as I walked closer. He brushed his fingers against the now bandaged cuts on his chest and clenched his jaw. "Not bad…but not good either," he said, giving me a joking grin. I sat down on the bunk next to him slowly. All the courage I had a few moments ago seemed to be draining out of me. "Ezra…we need to talk," I finally said.

The boy looked up at me with a mixture of curiosity and caution. "I'm listening," he said.

I took a deep breathe. "Your parents…see when I said…you know what I told you all those years ago when I first met you?"

He nodded slowly.

"I-I lied," I blurted out.

Ezra's eyes widened and he said "W-what do you mean?"

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Your parents didn't tell me to look after you till they came back…I was just walking down the street one night when I saw imperials raiding a small house. They took two people into custody…a man and a woman. That's when I first sensed you…but I ignored it for a few days. On the fourth day I decided to investigate and a found a small blue haired boy… I found _you_. You were so weak and fragile and when you asked about your parents, I couldn't bare myself to tell you the truth…I'm sorry Ezra. I shouldn't have lied to you…will you forgive me?" Ezra nodded slowly again and said quietly "I understand…"

I let out a sigh of relief. That was one weight off my shoulders. Ezra continued though, "But I know that's not why you're here." I stiffened. "W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"I can sense you want to say something else. What is it?" he asked, blue eyes staring intently at me.

"I-I…um…" I stuttered. I knew what I needed to say but no words were coming out of my mouth. "Ezra, I-I…lo…love you," I finally blurted out.

Ezra's eyes widened. "Did you just say what I thought you said?"

I sighed. "Ezra, I love you. I've loved you from the first moment I held you in my arms. I know we are master and padawan but I have the feeling…the _urge,_ to love you like…a _father_." I waited to see his response. He said nothing and his eyes were empty. I kept going, my voice cracking slightly "I-I've always wanted to have that bond with you…but I was… _afraid_ …that you wouldn't feel the same way." I waited again. The silence was killing me. Ezra bent his head down till I couldn't see his face. "Ezra? P-Please say something…" I asked nervously.

At first I thought he was sobbing until he looked up at me. His eyes had unshed tears but there was a smile on his face. "Who knew, hey?" he said. I gave him a confused look. He continued "All these years I was looking for my father…and he was right in front of me the whole time." Ezra lunged at me and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I returned the gesture, wrapping the boy in my embrace. I could feel tears rising in my eyes again as we sat in this position for a while. Ezra broke the silence when he asked "Can I call you Dad now? Like…for real?"

I pulled him back until I could see his face and my voice choked when I said "I-It's not as simple as that…I wish it was…but it isn't."

The joy started to drain from his face as he asked "What do you mean?"

I pushed some of his hair away from his face and said "Jedi cannot have connections. If I were to… um… adopt you, there is a higher chance of you using the dark side. Like…what I did earlier… I wouldn't want that to happen to you. I wouldn't _ever_ want people like the empire using our bond to benefit themselves. If you wanted me to adopted you, you would have to stop your jedi training and we would have to restrict our usage of the force. It's up to you really…"

Ezra looked down slightly and asked nervously, "Would _you_ …abandon your way of life…for me?"

I thought about it for a second before answering quietly "Y-yes."

He looked up and said " _Will_ you abandon your way of life for me?"

I looked into those electric eyes again. My opportunity was right here. I thought of all the times I had held the boy gently in my embrace. All the times he accidentally called me Daddy. All the times he fell asleep on my shoulder. _Wouldn't it be nice to feel that again and not be…afraid of it._ Then I thought of how I'd lost it in the alley with Hank. How I'd let my rage consume me. How I'd beaten up his friends and shot him in the heart when he had no defence. _Would Ezra ever get like that? Would he…No! I wasn't going to miss my opportunity! Not again!_

"Ezra, you are the most important thing to me in this entire galaxy. I would willingly give up my way of life just to call you 'son'. I would willingly give up my life to protect you. I would do anything… if you let me love you… like a _father._ " I looked at the boy with a sparkle in his eye. His eyes pooled with tears as he grinned and said "Then call me son…Dad." I pulled Ezra into a hug and started to cry. "I love you…son," I whispered into his ear. Immediately something clicked in our bond. Something… natural. The barrier had been broken and we were now officially _father, and son._ Something both of us had been longing for years.

We sat in that position for a while. His body pressed up against mine, tears of joy soaking my shirt. I let a few tears of my own fall onto the boy as I let 5 years of hidden love escape. I never wanted to let him go. Finally, using all of my will power, I pulled Ezra back and wiped my eyes. He did the same and I stood up. I picked him up and sat him on one arm, his hands resting on my shoulders. _He sure has gotten big huh?_ "Come my son. The family is not complete…not yet anyways…" With that I carried Ezra, _my son_ , out of the room. _Only one other thing to do…_

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm posting this earlier than expected because I'm putting _myself_ in suspense as well! I can't stand it any longer so here it is! Did this chapter get you in the feels? Do you like that Kanan is giving up his ways for Ezra? What do you think Kanan is going to do next?! I would love to hear what you guys think he will do! Anyways, the next chapter will probably be posted in around…2 days. Till then, may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

 **P.s News on the new stories will be posted after the end of this story, so remember to check up for updates every once and a while if you're not following the story. May the force be with you!**


	8. A Family

**Here's the new chapter! Can you guess what's going to happen? Well, read to find out!**

 **But first, Q/A's and reactions:**

 **Guest (1)- Thanks for clarifying! Glad you like the story!**

 **Raymond868- Enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Rebelprincess2124- Interesting prediction. Keep reading to find out!**

 **Ezraismybae- Don't worry. I love your sugar hypes! I'm also glad you like the story! Hopefully you like this chapter as well!**

 **Candyland7sis- What do you mean? o.O**

 **Buruplays2- I'm so glad you like it! Hopefully you like the two stories I'm making after this as well! Enjoy reading!**

 **Guest (2)- Aww thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Elsaskywalker- I'm glad I got you in the feels! I thought it was a cute concept too! :D**

 **Louisemcmullan- Then prepare yourself! This one will hit you in the feels again! :D**

 **A M3mb3r123- I'm glad my writing played with your emotions! :D You know, cause it makes me feel like I'm a good writer. I like your prediction. Read to find out! :D**

 **Guest (3)- I know right! They are so perfect for each other! If you like that sort of thing you might like my new story I'll be making after this one. More info in the author's note below!**

 **Enjoy the chapter everyone! :D**

* * *

Hera's POV

* * *

I was sitting in the pilot's seat, watching the stars in front of my eyes. It had been a few hours since the incident with the trandosians. Kanan had refused to speak about it and had barricaded himself in his cabin for a while now. I took a deep breathe, remembering Ezra's injuries. It was hard to watch and I hadn't seen him since I'd bandaged the bloody 'H' on his torso. It was silent until I heard footsteps coming from down the hall. I swivelled my chair and was surprised when I saw Kanan holding Ezra in his arms. They were talking quietly and smiling at each other.

"Hey," I interrupted. "I see you're feeling better."

Kanan exchanged a glance with Ezra and said "You have no idea."

 _I wonder why they're so happy._ "Did you tell him?" I asked. The older man nodded and walked over to the seat behind mine, sitting Ezra on it carefully. Kanan whispered something in his ear and then walked over to me. I ignored him for a moment and asked Ezra "How's your cuts?" The boy looked down at his chest. "I forgot they were even there."

My attention was suddenly drawn to Kanan who was now standing in front of me. I looked up into his eyes, shining like stars. "Hey…what's up?"

"Hera…" he said quietly.

"Yes?" I asked, getting curious.

He took a deep breath and then said "I stand before you, not as a jedi…" Then he did the unexpected. He got down on one knee and looked up into my eyes. My eyes widened. My heart pounding. "More like I kneel before you as…" He looked over at Ezra and smiled "a _father_." I glanced over at Ezra who had the biggest grin on his face. I turned back to Kanan who had taken my hand in his. "But I don't think the family is complete… not without… _you_." It clicked in my mind and tears started to rise in my eyes. "I… _we_ , would feel honoured, if you, Hera Syndulla, joined our family… by taking my hand in marriage," Kanan said gently.

I couldn't help but smile and let tears of joy trail down my face. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He laughed with me and stood up, wrapping his arms tightly around my back. He spun us in a circle and then pulled me back until we could see each other's faces. "Yes…" is all I said as I looked into his sparkling eyes. He closed his eyes and leaned in, closing the distance between our lips. My eyes fluttered shut as I savoured the moment. After a minute, I pulled back and rested my head on his shoulder. "I love you…" he whispered softly into my ear. "Me too," I said gently, a smile plastered onto my face. _This is really happening!_

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around our legs and I pulled back enough to see Ezra joining in on the hug. I stroked his head and he looked up at me with watery eyes. He looked at Kanan and signalled him to bend down. He bent down and Ezra whispered something into his ear. "Why don't you ask her?" Kanan said in response. "Ask me what?" I said, raising an eyebrow. Kanan stood up again, placing one hand on my side, pushing me against his body. Ezra looked up at me with his electric eyes and said "C-can I… call you Mum now?" I blushed at first but then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Of course you can!" Ezra smiled and jumped back into the hug. We all stayed in that position for a moment, stuck in each other's embrace until the cockpit door swung open. "Hey Hera, just wanted to ask you…" Zeb started but then realised us. "Wow. What's going on here?" Sabine stepped forward from behind Zeb and said in a surprised tone "Wow. Am I missing something?"

"You're not the only one," Zeb said, still slightly confused.

I smiled and bit my lip, looking away from everyone. Kanan's face went red and he looked at the floor. Ezra just laughed and ran over to the two standing at the door. He whispered something to them and suddenly their eyes widened and they both exclaimed simultaneously "What?! Really?!" Ezra nodded and the mandalorian teen stepped forward. "How'd he do?" she smiled, raising an eye brow at Kanan. Kanan gave a nervous smile and said "Hopefully good." I lay my head on his shoulder and said "You did great. I thought what you said was beautiful." Zeb stepped forward and clapped. "Bout time you proposed!" he laughed. Kanan just rolled his eyes in response.

Ezra ran over and jumped, Kanan catching him with one arm and bringing him into a hug. I looked at everyone in the room. They are my family and always have been. I'd gotten a future husband and son, all in the same day! It might have started off terribly but this was the happiest day of my life. I looked at my partner and he looked at me. We both leaned into a passionate kiss. This wasn't just a crew. It was a _family_. A family I was so honoured to be a part of…

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! So, how was it? Tell me what you think about it in the reviews! And yes, I do ship Kanan and Hera. They are so cute together! So, I'll give you a heads up. The next chapter will be the wedding and will also be the last chapter in _this_ story. I plan to make 2 more stories based around this one and I'll give you their names:**

 ** _O' Son of Mine: The Lost Chapters_**

 ** _(The events of the 5 missing years we skipped.)_**

 ** _And_**

 ** _O' Family of Ours_**

 ** _(The events after this story with Kanan, Hera, Ezra etc.)_**

 **Remember to check out both once this story finishes and you can always leave suggestions for chapters. I have a few ideas for 'O' Family of Ours' but I need some help with 'The Lost Chapters'. If you think you've got a good story line, write the idea in the reviews or PM me. I would love to hear your suggestions! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and congratulations to those who predicted the proposal! ;D Till next time, may the force be with you!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	9. Our Family

**Get ready for the feels! Right after these Q/A's and Reactions ;D**

 **CresantShooter123- Well I'm glad my chapter could cheer you up! I think you're going to love this one! :D**

 **Ezraismybae- LOVEYOURSUGARHYPESMAN!KEEPTHEMUPLOL I hope to hear your reviews in my new stories as well! :D**

 **Louisemcmullan- I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! :D Enjoy**

 **Candyland7sis- You were right then! :D**

 **Buruplays2- I'm excited for them too! So many possibilities!**

 **A M3mb3r123- I know right?! I haven't found any fanfics where Kanan and Hera get married so this and the sequel will be awesome (I hope)! I couldn't wait either! I had to write the wedding scene so…here it is!**

 **DeathGoddesses- Zeb and Sabine joined in the 5 years we skipped. As for chopper… you'll have to find out in my prequel, O' Son of Mine: The Lost Chapters! I'll probably have a few chapters about when they join the crew though. I think that would be interesting.**

 **Guest (1)- It makes me so happy to hear my story is one of your favourites! :D Hopefully this chapter will meet your expectations!**

 **Guest (2)- I know right! It's so cute!**

 **ElsaSkywalker- Wait no longer! I know, it's going to be really cool to write the sequel (and prequel). It makes me happy to hear you're excited for the sequel and prequel too!**

 **Dianna- I think you'll love this one too! :D At least I hope so!**

 **Enjoy the chapter and prepare your feels!**

* * *

Zeb's POV

* * *

Today was the big day! Kanan and Hera were finally getting married. I walked into Kanan's cabin and looked at the nervous man sitting on the edge of the bed. "How you feelin'?" I asked. When he realised I was there he quickly stood up and hid his nervous expression. "Fine…Do I look okay?" He asked. I looked over his outfit. It took a while to find it but we managed to get our hands on a white shirt with a black jacket. He was wearing a set of black pants but he still insisted to have his blaster on his side. "You look great bud!" Kanan nodded and asked quietly "Have you seen Hera?" I shook my head. The last time I saw her was yesterday when she and Sabine went and stayed at a hotel for the night. I didn't need the force to tell that Kanan was nervous. I walked up to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. He looked up at me. "It's going to be fine Kanan," I reassured him.

He smiled and said "Thanks. I know it will I'm just… excited I guess."

I pulled back my hands and said "So, you got the rings?"

He nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small black box. He opened it, revealing a shining gold ring with a turquoise gem in the middle. "You think she'll like it?" he asked, looking at the crystal. "I think she'll love it! But…where's yours?" I asked.

He closed the box and shrugged. "Hera said she was going to get me a ring of her choosing and engrave something into it. That's why _I_ engraved a message into hers."

"What'd you engrave?" I asked.

He smiled and slipped the box back into his pocket. "Three words, which are for me to know and you to find out." I laughed and said "Ha, alright. Better prepare yourself. It's not long now. We'll head off in about… half an hour?"

"Okay but…where's Ezra?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. He said he had to go do something important."

Kanan just sighed and replied "Fine, but as long as he's ready before we go. If he's not back in 15 minutes, call him on the com." I nodded and turned to leave the cabin. I tried to recall what the kid had said to me before he left…

 _"_ _So who's gonna say 'You may kiss the bride'?" the boy asked curiously._

 _"_ _I don't know. It's not like we can just ask someone to help with the ceremony. We're already wanted as it is," I replied, adjusting the bow tie on my neck._

 _Ezra smiled and said "I know someone! Just wait here and tell Kanan I'm doing something important if he asks." He bolted out the door to who knows where. I sighed. As long as he's back before the ceremony, it's not my problem…_

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

I was walking through the streets of capital city on Lothal. I was searching for a familiar face and that's when I saw him. I ran over to the stand and exclaimed "Mr Sumar!" The man looked at me shocked and said in a surprised voice "Ezra? Ezra Bridger? My have you grown!" I stood at the stand and smiled. "I have a favour to ask you."

"What would that be?" he asked, returning a friendly smile.

"My um…step Dad is getting married and we need someone to help with the ceremony. You helped with my parents one right? Could you please help us with this one?" I pleaded.

He laughed and said "Of course. When's the ceremony?"

I looked at my watch and gasped. I had underestimated how long it would take to find him. "Soon! We need to leave now."

He nodded and said "I have a speeder. Just tell me where to go and we'll be there in no time." I followed him to where he had a speeder parked and we jumped on. "Here's the coordinates," I said, handing him a piece of paper. "Okay, let's go." Suddenly we were zooming out of the city and out onto the plains of lothal, the wind whipping my face as we drove. Today wasn't only important for my new father and mother, but for me. Today I would get parents that will hopefully love me the way my original parents intended to, maybe even better! _Today was going to be special…_

* * *

Sabine's POV

* * *

"Hold still," I said as I placed the veil on top of Hera's head. I stepped back and examined my work.

"How do I look?" Hera asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Like a masterpiece!" I smiled. We had found a beautiful white wedding dress at a store but we had to negotiate a price that could suit our budget. The manager also threw in a veil for half price. Hera smiled warmly but then said "It's not very practical though."

"Hera, it's a wedding dress! It's not made to be practical," I laughed.

She giggled and turned to look in the mirror. "You're right… do you think he'll like it?"

"If he doesn't like it, there's something wrong with him. You look amazing!" I said reassuringly.

She gave me a motherly smile and said "Thank you for all of your help Sabine."

"No problem Hera."

"By the way," she said pulling a small box out of her pocket. "What do you think of this?"

I took the box and opened it and looked in amazement at the gold, engraved ring inside. The carvings on the outside were the pattern of waves and on the inside it said _'_ _Just like this ring has no end, my love for you is eternal.'_

"Aww. Hera that's beautiful!" I smiled.

Hera returned the smile and closed the box, proceeding to place it back in her pocket. I looked at the clock and said excited "Not long now! You ready?" Hera took a deep breath and said "As ready as I'll ever be!" With that we left the room and headed for the transport we had hired for the day. I was excited for my friends. Today was a big day!

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I was walking around the top of the hill, making sure everything was alright for the ceremony. Zeb was still trying to get in contact with Ezra and I couldn't help but keeping looking at the time. My heart felt like it was going a million beats per second. I was pulled out of my thoughts when a speeder bike came up the small hill. I ran over and was surprised to see Ezra and a man riding it. "Ezra? Where have you been?" I asked.

"Dad, this is my friend Mr Sumar. He knows how to do wedding ceremonies and he said he would help with yours." I looked over at the man and raised my hand. "Nice to meet you Mr Sumar."

He got off of the speeder and shook my hand. "It's nice to meet you too. So, what do you need me to say at your ceremony?"

I retracted my hand and thought for a moment. I wasn't good with all of this stuff. "Um…whatever you usually say at a wedding I guess…I'm not very good with this kind of stuff," I admitted.

Mr Sumar smiled and said "Don't worry. It'll be fine. So, when will the bride be arriving?"

"Soon," said Zeb.

My attention was drawn to Ezra and I signalled him to come over. He stood in front of me and I bent down and tried to comb out his hair slightly. He was wearing a small black vest with a white long-sleeved shirt and black pants. "Today's the big day!" he said excitedly.

I smiled. "I know."

I pulled him into a hug. "You excited son?" I asked quietly.

"You bet!" he replied.

"Sorry to interrupt," Zeb said, looking over the horizon. "But she's comin'!" I quickly pulled away from Ezra and stood up. "Really?!" I exclaimed. Zeb nodded and turned to face me. "Show time! Come on get in position!" I did what he said and stood at the small alter we had made. I took a deep breathe. _This was really happening!_ I heard Zeb and Ezra stand in position and Mr Sumar stand in front of me. He gave me a small nod and I returned the gesture. Everyone went silent when we I heard the transport stop. My back was facing the transport and I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. I heard a door open. My heart jumped into my throat.

I heard Zeb gasp and Ezra say quietly "wow." I took a deep breath and waited. This was the big moment. I still had my eyes closed until I felt a warm, soft hand brush against mine. I slowly opened my eyes and turned. I gasped. She looked beautiful! It was like an angel had descended upon us. She blushed at my reaction and said nervously "Hi."

"H-hi. You look beautiful!" I blurted out.

Hera smiled and said "You're not so bad yourself."

We turned to face Mr Sumar who started the ceremony. It was only going to be a short ceremony but it was going to be worth it. "Will you be by your partner's side, in sickness and in health? In light and dark? In peace and in war?" Mr Sumar asked, looking at me. "I will."

He asked Hera the same question, to which she responded "I will."

After a few more vows, it was time to present the ring. Hera went first. She pulled a small box out of her pocket and opened it, revealing a beautifully carved gold ring. I looked at it in astonishment as Hera took the ring out and gave the box to Sabine. She then took my hand and placed the ring in my palm. I examined it carefully. Waves were carved on outside and on the inside were the words _'_ _Just like this ring has no end, my love for you is eternal'_. I couldn't help but smile and slip the beautifully crafted ring onto my finger. Zeb then walked to my side, holding the small black box in his hand. I opened it and took out the ring, turning back to my soon-to-be-wife. I held it in my palm so she could see the words _'_ _You complete me'_. She gasped at the sight of it and I could see tears welling in her eyes as I gently slipped the ring onto her finger.

I saw Ezra in the corner of my eye run over to Mr Sumar and whisper something into his ear. Mr Sumar nodded and said "Do you, Kanan Jarrus, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Without hesitation I said "I do."

"And do you, Hera Syndulla, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

Mr Sumar smiled and said "You may kiss the bride."

I turned to Hera and lifted her veil, revealing her beautiful face. I pulled her close and leaned in as she wrapped her arms around my neck and closed her eyes. The distance closed and I heard the others cheering and clapping. I zoned out and concentrated only on the beautiful woman in my arms. She was mine and I was hers. No one could split us apart.

We pulled away and I looked at Ezra. He had tears of joy in his eyes and I said "Get over here!" Immediately he ran over and gave us both a hug. I pulled him up so we were all eye level. I looked at Hera, _my wife_ , and I looked at Ezra, _my son_. This was the definition of family. This was _my_ family. I could only imagine the adventures to come. I knew there was going to be rough times but we'll make it. Family always prevails…

* * *

 **Hey guys! Here it is! The final chapter of O' Son of Mine! Did you like this chapter? Did it get you in the feels? How was the story in general? I'd love to know what you thought about it! I worked really hard on this chapter to try and get it perfect so I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Now, I will be making two more stories based around this one. Remember to check them out. I left some information about them in the last chapters author note. I have some ideas for the sequel (O' Family of Ours) but I need some suggestions for the prequel (O' Son of Mine: The Lost Chapters). If you have some good ideas write it in the reviews or PM me. Thanks to those who did send suggestions! They will most likely be in the next stories at some point! I'm quite excited for 'O' Family of Ours' because there are a heap more possibilities what with Hera and Kanan being married and Ezra being their adopted son! :D**

 **Anyways, I've been dragging this note on for a while so I'll talk more in my new stories! Till next time! May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	10. New Stories Update!

**Hey everyone! Just a small update. If you didn't know already, the sequel and prequel of this story have been released. There is 'O' Family of Ours' the sequel and 'O' Son of Mine: The Lost Chapters' which is the prequel. I hope you will all enjoy those stories as much as you did this one and I hope to hear your reviews on them! Thanks to all those who sent ideas and remember, I am still accepting suggestions so if you have a good chapter idea, write it in the reviews or PM me! That's pretty much all I needed to say so remember to go check the stories out. May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

 **P.s What do you think of the cover images for my new stories? I'd love to hear what you think of them! May the force be with you!**


	11. The Trilogy Timeline

**FOR ANYONE READING THE 'O' Son of Mine' SEQUELS: The Lost Chapters and O' Family of Ours**

 **Okay, so I know the time line of the trilogy can be a little confusing, so I've made this chapter for anyone who doesn't understand it. It starts with the first chapter of O' Son of Mine. This is where Kanan meets 7 year old Ezra and he takes the boy in. Throughout the first chapters of O' Son of Mine, Kanan and Ezra join Hera in creating a rebel crew.**

 **Now we jump to the Lost Chapters. These are the adventures and stories that happened in the five years we skipped from O' Son of Mine, hence the name 'lost chapters'. ZEB AND SABINE WILL JOIN EVENTUALLY THROUGHOUT THE LOST CHAPTERS JUST GIVE IT SOME TIME! Sorry, it's just I hear a lot of you asking how did they join and when did they join. I'm getting to it, just be patient.**

 **Throughout this mid-sequel, Ezra and Kanan slowly start to detach from their 'father son' bond and become master and padawan. At the age of 10, Ezra was taught how to do basic meditation and force abilities. At 12, Kanan then started teaching him lightsaber forms and techniques. Ezra is talented with mechanics with the help of his droid Chopper, which was given to him on his 7** **th** **Birthday (not that Hera and Kanan knew though).**

 **We now go back to the second half of O' Son of Mine, where Kanan finally decides to tell Ezra the truth about his parents. Kanan then gives up his jedi code and adopts Ezra and marries Hera. Finally, we come to O' Family of Ours. This is where is gets complicated. Some episodes from the tv series will be occurring but not in the order you're used to. The 'Fighter Flight' episode will happen in the Lost Chapters, when Zeb first joins the crew. There is no 'Rise of the Old Masters' and is instead replaced with the 'Unexpected Guest' chapter from O' Family of Ours.**

 **As seen in the latest chapter of O' Family of Ours, 'Father son bonding', Kanan and Ezra are entering the jedi temple. This will be where Ezra obtains his kyber crystal (Note: This does** **not** **mean he will get his lightsaber straight away). After that, there is a small break of adventures, then followed by 'Breaking Ranks'. There will be no 'Empire Day', 'Gathering Forces' or 'Path of the Jedi' and will be replaced by another set of events. Then I might do 'Idiots Array' if I'm feeling like it and then of course 'Vision of Hope', 'Call to Action', 'Rebels Resolve' and 'Fire Across the Galaxy'. From there on I'm going free reign (unless I can fit episodes from season 2 in when it comes out). I have a plan for those chapters that I think you'll enjoy.**

 **Anyways, I hope that clears up the time line a bit and that it makes more sense when you're reading the sequels. If you have any other questions, PM me or say it in a review for the Lost Chapters or O' Family of Ours. I'd be happy to clarify things for you. Have a great day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


End file.
